In fabricating composite objects of generally three feet or longer, using a mandrel to form the composite object often leads to difficulties relating to the removal of the cured composite object from the mandrel. For example, debris particles between the composite object and the mandrel typically cause cumulative debris lock, essentially locking the composite object and mandrel together. In certain circumstances, the debris particles are microscopic in size and may break loose and roll along between the composite object and the mandrel. The further the composite object is moved along the mandrel, the more debris builds up until the composite object is locked to the mandrel. Thereafter, the more force that is applied, the stronger the debris lock becomes until eventually the composite object itself fails.